Video and electronic games have become increasingly complex over time. Game characters are capable of executing more maneuvers, and game controllers have incorporated more controls. For example, aside from including more buttons and joysticks, many game controllers may be tilted, turned, raised, or lowered in order to accomplish a particular move. Correspondingly, it would help users if they could increase their knowledge of controller manipulation.
Prior games have offered in-game instructions regarding which buttons to press, or the direction to push a joystick, in order to accomplish particular functions or moves. These games may include a graphic display of a controller. However, these games fall short of tutoring a user on the best way to use a controller.
The present invention is directed to this need.